Yet Another Epic
by G-girls
Summary: Bootstrap's returned, and it's not for the better. Can Jack save the only woman he loves? And can Will destroy his father?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: 'Pirates of the Caribbean' does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Disney; the genius's who brought cartoons to popularity even before Bugs Bunny came around. 

CHAPTER 1

                The moonlight cast an eerie glow on the ocean. The waves looked a deep navy blue just as the sky above. Stars winked at the inhabitants below, and a few clouds floated on their way, careful on not upstaging the moon. A cool breeze helped the clouds and to anyone, it would seem that the Caribbean was a perfect tropical paradise. 

                That's exactly what the captain of the ship the Black Pearl thought. The Black Pearl was silently making her way to Tortuga, where she would drop off her 'findings' and set off again. She was an old ship, damaged somewhat, with a statue of an angel holding a bird in her hands on the starboard bow. However, the black sails with the flag which had the symbol of Davy Jones upon it made her seem menacing to any ship. She was, after all, the only and last pirate threat on the Caribbean.

                But Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl, knew better. There were things in his past that noone knew, except his best friend Bootstrap Bill( also known as William Turner.) There were a couple more pirates still in business, but Jack and his crew were the ones the Royal Navy was after. The Black Pearl made quite a reputation for herself, and so far, they hadn't been caught yet.

                Bootstrap is dead. Gone, Jack told himself as he stood at the wheel. He was killed by that bastard Barbossa ten years ago. He didn't deserve it, but…

                Jack shook his head to clear away any depressing thoughts. Being depressed was not part of Jack's nature. He was a good man, a bit sneaky and clever at times, but good. Not to mention a mixture of honesty and dishonesty. He was very hard to predict, but he had a good sense of humor. And like any other pirate, his pride and joy was his ship. He loved the Pearl more than anything.

                Jack blinked in realization and adjusted his hat. Pirate garb. The most comfortable clothing in the world. He talked, acted, and looked like a pirate, which was good, because he was one. 

                Who cared if he had an old hat, a red bandana tied across his forehead, and dirty, matted, long black hair that was tied in braids and beads in a couple of places? Who cared if he had a couple golden teeth, dark skin underneath his eyelids, a couple of rings on dirty fingers, a pair of worn brown pieces of cloth on his hands that used to be gloves? Who cared if he was tan from the sun, carried a black sword, a 10 year old pistol with no shots, and a compass that didn't point north, but to the Isla de la Muerta, the Island of Death, where the Aztec treasure of Cortez himself was kept safe and hidden?

                He tugged at one of the braids that he had put his beard in. There were two little braids, but he didn't care. He thought it made him look dashing. And besides, he had freedom, and that was all that mattered. 

                Or so he thought. For Captain Jack Sparrow, the swashbuckling pirate, was widening his eyes in realization that there indeed was something he loved more than the Black Pearl. And that he hadn't seen it in quite awhile. 

                'Captain?'

                Jack jumped slightly and turned to see AnaMaria, a member of his crew, standing there with her arms folded. She was black, had a fiery spirit, and was indeed beautiful. And she had a grudge against Jack ever since he 'borrowed' her boat, which she was going to use to visit her 10-year-old son in Port Royal, to which he was sent after his father died for honest upbringing. 

                'My turn,' she said, and shoved Jack aside and took the wheel. Jack opened his mouth to protest, but she gave him a glare so cold, that he shut his mouth right away, and trudged off to his quarters.

                On his way, he passed Gibbs, his first mate, who was lying on the deck, snoring loudly. Gibbs was an older man, who seemed to have seen better years. He was gentle by nature, and always seemed determined to keep the Pirates' Code. 

                Except that one time when they came back for me when I was about to be hung by Commodore Norrington, Jack thought with a smile. Good ol' Gibbs. He was one of those that anyone could depend on.

                Jack looked back around the deck. A few members of the crew were asleep, but most of them were up and about doing numerous tasks. Seeing them work put him at ease, and he descended the stairs, knowing he would sleep well that night. 

                But as he was about to open the door to the captain's quarters, he got a distinct feeling of unease. Jack looked around nervously. It was his pirate instinct, and he knew that that instinct was never wrong. Drawing his sword from its sheath, he opened the door slowly.

                Everything in the room seemed to be in perfect order. His bed was the way he left it that morning. Small pieces of treasure here and there…but in the corner, a candle was lit on the table by the windows, and a figure was sitting there, eating a chicken leg with great relish.

                Jack frowned, and stepped toward the figure, sword drawn. The figure looked up at him and smiled as the candlelight cast shadows on his face, and Jack nearly cried out.

                It was Bootstrap Bill.

                'B…Bo…Bootstrap…?' Jack barely got out. 'It…It can't be…you're…you're dead! Barbossa murdered you! This…This isn't real!' For a moment, Jack thought that the three days he spent on the tiny island that Barbossa left him on with a single shot that the rum runners used to use had finally gotten to him. He spent three days getting drunk off of rum, and the result was him acting very fidgety and twitchy at times. Maybe it was now affecting his brain…?

                'Aye, Jack, it's me!' Bootstrap stood up and took a step toward him.

                Maybe it's an illusion, Jack thought desperately. A figment of me imagination…

                But Bootstrap put a very solid hand on his shoulder, which made all hopes of it being an illusion fly straight out the window.

                'What's the matter, Jack? Can't a man visit an old friend?' Bootstrap said, commenting on Jack's shocked face.

                'You're supposed to be dead,' Jack said in shock.

                'Not that again…' Bootstrap sighed and paced the room as if he'd heard that statement many times before and had grown tired of it. 'You felt me hand. Illusions aren't solid. I'm alive and well, Jack. In fact, I came to thank ye for killing Barbossa with your single shot.'

                'How-' Jack began, but Bootstrap held up his hand for silence. 

                'In case you don't recall, I was there when Barbossa found the Aztec gold. I was the only one who didn't commit mutiny. And I helped get rid of the gold. I spent it with them. And when they realized they were cursed, I told them it was punishment for betraying you and well, they didn't like that at all. So Barbossa hooked a canon to me bootstraps and pushed me over, thinkin' I would drown.

                'Well, he was wrong. I didn't drown. Because I partook of that chest just like the rest of 'em. I sent the medallion to my son, and I knew Barbossa would go to any lengths to get back that medallion. See…I knew that the only way to lift the curse would be to apply the blood of the one who stole from the chest last. And that's what you 'n my Will did.

                'I knew he'd go after my son. Which meant he was stupid enough to believe I was really dead. Meaning I could get away without noone knowing the difference. 

                'I'm stronger than most men, you know that, Jack. Better than anyone. I got that cannon off easily. And because of my strength, I was able to know that Barbossa would kill my son because of me and live without guilt or remorse.'

                'You…you would sacrifice your own son…?' Jack said incredulously. Jack had become friends with Will in the short time they had been on their adventure together. Will was a good man and so was his father…but he was starting to have second thoughts. 

                'I want to travel with you and your crew to get the rest of the treasure of Isla de la Muerta, since you're the only one who knows where it is. For ol' times sake,' Bootstrap continued. 

                'And how do you know I am the only one who knows where it is…?' Jack replied coolly. Something was different about Bootstrap, but he couldn't quite place it…

                Bootstrap's smile faded into a look of pure rage. 'Don't play games with me, Jack!' His voice began to rise. 'I saw her give you that compass! I heard her warning to yeh and all those other promises you two made…'

                Jack stepped back. This was not the Bootstrap Bill he remembered. The Bootstrap Bill he remembered was kind, with a gentle disposition, who was loyal and true. One of the best pirates he ever knew. 

                But this…this was not Bootstrap. This man was crazy, an escapee from an asylum or something. A lunatic. This was not Jack Sparrow's best friend. 

                Bootstrap continued his ranting. 'The minute you laid eyes on her, I knew that we was in trouble! The bloody siren…which reminds me…I also came here to give you a fair warnin', mate.' 

                'How did you get in here?' Jack demanded, fearing the worst.

                Bootstrap ignored him, and continued. 'I've felt the cold despair of death. I've felt the burn of lust, the hunger and thirst of starvation. And I have felt the curse of the darkest reaches of hell.

                'Too much of my life was wasted in those long years…too much for me to die, truly die. I want to live…live forever.' 

                Jack didn't like the direction this conversation was going. His worst fears were being confirmed. 

                'And that is why I'm goin' after her, mate. She's safe right now, don't worry about it. I thought I'd give you a night's head start for you to save her and warn 'er. Because, you see Jack, you'll go to any lengths to rescue her,' Bootstrap's smile reappeared. 

                Jack knew he was right, and it unnerved him to know that Bootstrap knew it just as well. But what Bootstrap didn't know was that Jack had changed a lot since they had last seen eachother.

                He darted his eyes around quickly, looking for a weapon other than his sword, and the first thing that came to his attention was the candle on the nearby table. 

                'You'll try to save her. And you'll fail. And then I'll take a turn with yer bonnie lass, savvy?' He gave Jack a grin, making the emphasis of his statement obvious. It made Jack sick to his stomach. 

                'And once I take 'er trinket, I'll strap your bootstraps to hers, and watch you both drown. You bein' the gentleman and drowning her first. And after that, I'll kill me son and finish what Barbossa didn't. How's that fer a tragedy, eh?' Bootstrap finished with relish.

                'Hmmm…' Jack pretended to consider his words as he slowly edged toward the table. 'Sounds good…except for one thing.' 

                'And what's that?' 

                '….In the end, the good guy always gets the girl!' Jack seized the candle, grabbed Bootstrap's head, and shoved the candle into his eye. 

                Bootstrap cried in pain as Jack seized the door and ran up the stairs, his mind running furiously. He had to get Bootstrap occupied with a serious injury and get him off the Pearl to buy himself more time. He had to contact Will, Bootstrap's son, before he could attempt any rescue mission. 

                He clutched his sword and cried, 'All hands on deck! NOW!' 

                AnaMaria turned with a puzzled look as Jack kicked Gibbs in the shins to wake him up and yelled at the other sleeping crew members. She shrugged, and continued to steer the ship. 

                Jack turned back to the descending stairs, preparing himself for a very angry Bootstrap. Sure enough, Bootstrap staggered up the stairs, a hand clutching his eye and his sword drawn. Bootstrap wouldn't be able to fight as well as he usually could. 

                He fought back pretty well, Jack had to admit, as they began fighting, sword tip to sword tip. But the pain in his eye must be terrible, and soon he'd find an opening…

                There. Jack slashed at his shoulder just as Gibbs came up from behind and hit him across the skull with the hilt of his own sword, rendering him unconscious. 

                'Thanks,' Jack said gratefully. 

                Gibbs frowned at Bootstrap's crumpled body. 'I'm surprised that ol' Bootstrap is alive, but some miracles aren't good. That isn't the Bootstrap I knew; he would never have fought you, let alone argue with yeh.' 

                Jack nodded. 'Grab his arms; we're throwing him overboard. You heard me, overboard!' He yelled, as Gibbs looked at him as if he was daft. 

                They dragged the unconscious pirate to the side of the ship. Jack tied him to a barrel and heaved him into the water. 

                'Hand me that oar, ' Jack instructed to Gibbs, pointing to one of the smaller boats on deck. Gibbs grabbed it and tossed it to Jack. He took the handle of the oar, and dropped it in the water, where it floated near Bootstrap and his barrel. 

                'See you later, mate,' Jack said, saluting his floating injured friend. He turned back to Gibbs, who gave him an inquiring look, and so he told him the whole story that Bootstrap told him and what Bootstrap planned on doing. 

                'Who's this lass that he seems to have such a grudge against?' Gibbs asked with a peculiar look. 

                'N...No one…' Jack said, eyes darting around and looking more twitchy than usual. 'No one important…' 

                'Doesn't seem like it,' Gibbs muttered as he trudged back to his sleeping place. 

                Jack ignored that comment, and went up to AnaMaria, who seemed to have decided to ignore the fight on deck and just steer the ship to Tortuga. 'AnaMaria, change the Pearl's course to Port Royal, now.' 

                'But Captain-'

                'Just do what I say…and that's an order,' he said sharply. Knowing better than to argue, AnaMaria did as she was told and turned the wheel. 

                Looking that the horizon, his eyes clouded. Before, when he'd look at the horizon, he got a sense of freedom; that he could go on forever. But this time, it was one of urgency. Please hurry, he silently urged the Black Pearl. Please…if I lose her… He shook his head. I must save her…even if it's the last thing I do. 

END OF CHAPTER 1

Well, tell me what ya think! Review, please, since this is my first long fanfic ever. I'd like comments and suggestions. I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! 

~Tiffany


	2. Chapter 2

****

Yet Another Epic

By: Cat 'O Nine Tails

CHAPTER TWO 

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! It was greatly appreciated. Rebel Lady, you catch on quickly! All your questions will be answered eventually. Trust me. And hello, Liger…yes I know who you are! And where your locker is! *DUM DA DUM* Thank you, caitlin, for your comments. I'm glad you enjoyed it! And last, but not least….Metsalanna, thanks for your comments as well. To explain things better, when I wrote 'That's exactly what the captain of the Black Pearl thought', it was referring to the weather. However, when I wrote 'But Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl knew better', I was referring to the fact that the Black Pearl is NOT the last pirate threat on the Caribbean. Hope that clears some things up for those who got confused as well. 

DISCLAIMER: Disney is not mine. I don't own anything. So sad how us poor fans are reduced to owning nothing….*cries* Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the fic! 

All of the shops in the town of Port Royal were closed. All of its inhabitants were sleeping, and the only one on the streets was the occasional stray cat.

But for Will Turner, sleep was not required. His blacksmith shop was still open. His shoulder-length chestnut brown hair and mustache was damp with sweat. Making swords was not an easy job, but he loved it. He pounded on the red, hot ore with his hammer again and again.

Will almost missed being around Jack Sparrow and his crew. They were a fun bunch, he had to admit, even though the reason he met them in the first place was under serious circumstances. 

_At least the curse on Barbossa and his crew is lifted, thanks to my blood_, Will thought as he paused in his work to wipe his brow. The cut made on the palm of his hand left a scar that would be there forever. 

__

'William Turner! I thought I told you to get to bed an hour ago!'

Will turned to see the love of his life, Elizabeth Swann, coming towards him to give him a hug. Her long red hair cascaded down her shoulders, and she looked beautiful in her white nightgown.

She was the daughter of the governor, and even though she and Will were engaged, she insisted on living with him. Why she chose him over Commodore Norrington never ceased to amaze him. The Commodore loved her as much as Will did, so why choose him?

'I love you,' she said with a smile. She also had a scar on the palm of her hand. Barbossa had kidnapped Elizabeth, on the conditions of parley, and she had given him Will's last name. So Barbossa had used her blood instead of Will's, causing them to remain cursed. Will and Jack had saved Elizabeth from the jaws of death. 

Will turned to Elizabeth. 'I love you too,' he said with a gentle smile. 'And I promise I'll go to bed as soon as I finish the sword.' 

'But that's exactly what you said an hour ago…please, Will…I miss you…'

He sighed. She was pouting and trying to make him feel guilty, and the thing about it was that it always worked. And she knew it, too.

'You are the craziest girl I've ever met,' he said. 'But I love you for it.' 

She smiled, and he leaned forward to kiss her, when there was a sharp knock at the door. The couple turned to the door in puzzlement. 

'Who would need a blacksmith at this hour?' Elizabeth wondered aloud. 

'Well, whoever it is, it must be urgent,' Will muttered as the knocks became more persistent, Figuring that he better answer the door before the knocking woke up the whole town, Will opened the door to reveal the one and only Jack Sparrow. 

'Jack!' Will exclaimed. 'What on _earth_ are you doing here?'

'Keep it down mate,' the pirate muttered as he stepped inside. 'I've got sumpin' important to tell you, and I don't have much time.' His eyes darted around the blacksmith shop.

'Jack Sparrow!' Elizabeth greeted him with a smile, then slapped him square across the jaw.

'And what in bloody hell was THAT for?!' Jack demanded as he rotated his jaw. Will watched with amusement and stifled a laugh into a cough.

'_That_, my old friend, is for your inappropriate behavior on that godforsaken island of yours.' 

Jack turned to Will. 'And you're _living_ with this woman?' 

'Guilty,' Will said with a grin.

'Now, look, I have to tell you something very important, Will…' And he proceeded to tell the two lovers his encounter with Bootstrap and what he planned to do. 

'That's awful!' gasped Elizabeth, clutching to Will's arm.

'I'm sorry, mate,' Jack said to Will. 'Your father used to be a good man, really, he was…but now…'

'He's mad,' Will said softly, running a hand through his brown hair. 'The curse drove him mad.' 

There was a short moment of silence until Jack cleared his throat. 'Look, Will, Elizabeth…I need your help. As a return favor to me…Please, I'm begging you, I don't want to lose someone who is very precious to me. Please?' 

Will glanced at Elizabeth. Neither of them had ever seen Jack like this. He was usually calm and in control, but now that Bootstrap had returned, Will got a distinct feeling that Jack had met his match in his father. 

Finally, Will sighed and said, 'Alright, Jack, what do you want us to do?' 

A mischievous smile appeared on Jack's face. 'We need reinforcements…'

****

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: Ja, I know it was short…but I'll give you guys chapter 3 too, since you were so good. *gives all readers a cookie* ^_^ 

~ Cat 'O Nine Tails


	3. Chapter 3

****

Yet Another Epic

By: Cat 'O Nine Tails

CHAPTER THREE

A/N: WHEEE! I told you I'd get chapter three up. Cuz you guys were good. Please, please, please review! There is nothing that means more to a writer than to know that their work is appreciated and loved. *warm fuzzies* Plus, this chapter has got me two FAVORITE minor characters from PotC that I absolutely adore. Plus, they make such a kawaii couple ^_^ 

DISCLAIMER: Do I have mouse ears? No, I don't, so none of this is mine. *sobs* How I hate copyrights….because if I did, I would let Pintel get married to Ragetti. W00T!! On with the fic! 

'_Bloody wooden eye!' _

'How many times have I told you to STOP RUBBIN' IT?!'

'…..I can't help it…' 

'Oh shut up. We're going to the gallows in the morning, so you won't have to worry about that eye anymore.' 

Mumbling in the cell he shared with his best friend Pintel, Ragetti pulled out his wooden eye and tried to polish it as best he could with his filthy sleeve. He was tall, skinny, had short filthy hair, and his right eye was gone, resulting in the torture of having to use his wooden eye.

Pintel frowned when he heard Ragetti put his eye back in. they had been good friends for a long time, and had served under Captain Jack Sparrow, and then Captain Barbossa. They had been cursed, but now that the curse was lifted, and they were no longer immortal, they were going down together. 

Pintel was the shorter of the two, with a bald head, but a tangled grey beard and hair that came past his shoulders, yet kept the top of his head bare. He was the smarter of the two as well. Yes, they made a few mistakes here and there(like when they kidnapped the governor's daughter and not Bootstrap's son) but who didn't?

The two friends sighed, leaning against the cold walls of their cell. They used to be great pirates, but were now sitting in a filthy cell with straw here and there and moonlight streaming through the bars of the tiny window. When the moonlight touched them, they didn't look like skeletons anymore. They were _alive_. But only to be killed. And instead of a sword and a pistol, they were stuck with shackles.

A door flew open, causing the pirates to jump in surprise. They stood up and ran to the bars of their cell and looked down the hallway. Peering into the darkness, they heard muffled sounds of a struggle, then silence. Ragetti glanced at Pintel suspiciously. What was going on?

All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming their way. _Did they decide to kill us early?_ Ragetti wondered. 

Cautiously, they backed away from the bars and waited, holding their breaths. And who should step into the moonlight, but Captain Jack Sparrow, followed by Will Turner and the governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann, whom Pintel so fondly called 'Poppet'. 

'You!' Pintel lunged at Jack, the bars keeping him from strangling the younger man. Jack stepped back airily, knowing full well that as long as there were those bars between them, Pintel could do him no harm. 

'You're lucky I'm in this cell, Jack,' Pintel said angrily. 'Cuz if I wasn't, I would tear you apart with me bare hands!'

Jack sighed. For as long as he could remember, Pintel had always held a grudge against him. He couldn't remember why, but he thought it had something to do with him accidentally shooting Pintel in the leg once. _Yeah, that's what it was,_ Jack thought.

'You're not in a good position, Jack,' Ragetti said darkly. 'We're stuck in this cell and we're going to be dead by morning…and I swear by Davy Jones locker that we'll come back and haunt you…'

Jack glanced at Will and Elizabeth. He would have to choose his words carefully; for revenge never seemed to cease in the minds of these two.

Ragetti pulled out his wooden eye and shoved his arm in between the bars, holding his eye out. Elizabeth stepped back in disgust, and Will glared silently at them. 'What's the matter, Poppet?' Pintel asked. 'You don't like Ragetti's eye?'

'Do you have ANY idea,' Ragetti said through gritted teeth, 'what it's like to be cursed for 10 bloody years, and then finally feeling alive to only be placed in a bloody cold, dark, damp cell with the constant feeling of death over your accursed shoulder?' He was shaking with rage now.

'Yes, you, Captain Jack Sparrow, _you_ can walk about freely. _You_ can sail on your own ship, _you _can feel the wind through your hair, the sun on your face, the spray of the sea…' He drew his arm back in the cell and began to break down in sobs. 'I….I don't want to die….and I didn't even get a chance to buy me a glass eye that fits….'

Pintel put a comforting hand on his friends' shoulder as the three comrades looked on in silence. 'You see, Jack,' Pintel said quietly, 'we've been through more than anyone. All the other members of the crew died from a disease spread by some rat that used to live in these here cells. We killed it before it got to us. So they didn't go through any pain at all when they died, except for the rat bite. But we survived…and now we're going to die the hard way.' 

As Elizabeth stood there watching them, Will was afraid she would feel pity on her previous captors. But judging by her cold glare, he was reassured that it would be awhile before she trusted them. 

'If you two are done moaning about your plight,' Jack said impatiently, worried that the guard they knocked out would come to before they accomplished what they came here to do. 'I believe we can reach a quick agreement so Mr. Turner here can get you out of this cell.' 

'…Get…G-Get out…?' Ragetti stammered, wiping his good eye.

'Why do you want to break us out? How do you know we won't turn our backs on you at the last minute?' Pintel asked.

'Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?' Judging by the two prisoner's looks, Jack continued, 'And because, well, let's just say it's a matter of revenge on an old friend of yours…Bootstrap Bill…?' 

'WHAT? Bootstrap's ALIVE?' Pintel shouted.

'THAT DIRTY SON OF A-' Ragetti began, but Jack shushed them, and quickly told them about Bootstrap's survival and plans.

'Look, we need to reach an accord before the guard comes to,' Jack hissed.

'What's the benefit for us?' Pintel asked with a sneer.

Jack's eyes darted around. 'Well…he's getting you out from prison and the gallows…isn't that enough?' Elizabeth asked.

'A night with you might do the trick, poppet,' the bald pirate said as Ragetti winked with a smile. They both leered at her.

She turned a bright red and looked at them furiously, clutching to Will's arm. Will turned to Jack. 'I hope you know what you're doing…because if they lay one finger on Elizabeth, I'm not helping you at all,' he hissed.

'Don't worry; you just have to know how to strike deals with them,' Jack said in an undertone to his young friend. 'Tell you what. You help me stop Bootstrap and stay loyal to me, Mr. Turner, Ms. Swann, my crew and all of that…and I'll buy you a very fancy, expensive, comfortable glass eye. It'll be polished and everything,' he said to Ragetti.

'And you,' he turned to Pintel, 'I'll buy you a big, luxurious hat. Noone'll even _know_ you're bald. And,' he continued, hoping against hope that this last offer would do the trick, 'I'll even introduce you to two fine ladies in Tortuga named Scarlett and Giselle. They're divine, and they just_ love_ men like you, savvy? Do we have an accord?' He held out his hand.

The two friends considered his offer. 'And this…Scarlett and Giselle…they're married?' Pintel asked.

'Nope, pure as mountain snow,' Jack reassured them.

A smile lit up both of their faces and they shook Jack's hand in turn. 'We have an accord!'

'Alright Will, do your trick!' Jack instructed.

Satisfied with the terms they agreed upon and knowing full well that pirates were bound by their word, Will grabbed a stool, shoved the legs of the stool below the hinges of the cell door, and exerted pressure down on the stool legs. There was a loud noise, and the cell door fell to the ground with a loud clang. 

'Follow me,' Jack said, and led Will, Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti down the hallway, past the guard who was now stirring, across the courtyard, and through the town and harbor, and down the port to where the Black Pearl and her crew were waiting silently. 

'The Black Pearl welcomes you back, gentlemen,' Jack said as Gibbs threw a line down for them. 'Did you write the letter?' He asked Elizabeth.

She nodded as Will began to climb the line. 'Perfect,' Jack said to himself. 'This is going exactly as planned.' 

When they all got on deck, Jack's crew had their swords drawn and pointed at Pintel and Ragetti. 'Easy, mates, these two are on our side. We can trust 'em. Get back to work!' Jack commanded. 

They lowered their swords and went back to their tasks. 'Get ready to set sail!' Jack yelled, and ran up to AnaMaria, who was still at the wheel. 'Set our course to Tortuga.' And Jack's smile grew. 

****

Hope you guys liked Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long to get up; I had exams and stuff…XD But I finally got it in!!! Thank you for your comments, Sparrow Greanleaf, thank you to Emma for telling me how parley is spelled(PARLER), and a big thank you to Riddle-Me-That for bugging me to get this chapter in. Arigatou!!!

Please R&R!!! 

~*Cat O' Nine-Tails*~


End file.
